


Respuesta

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decidió seguirla porque cualquier luz de esperanza le servía en ese momento. No tenía por qué inmiscuirse en la vida de un soldado, de hecho nunca antes le había importado hacerlo. Le molestaba que estuviera pendiente de Eren y se lo había dicho en otras ocasiones. Estaba de un pésimo humor por el encierro y la incertidumbre. Al final ella le había dado la respuesta más importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respuesta

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Si Shingeki no Kyojin me perteneciera no estaría aquí escribiendo un fanfic. Todo de Hajime Isayama.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 14. Respuesta (Tabla Muralla María — Kyojin-tón)
> 
>  **Extensión** : 2628 palabras.
> 
>  **Advertencia** : Spoilers del manga.
> 
>  **Notas** : Podría considerarse, tranquilamente, la continuación de " **Sonrisa** ", pero no hace falta leer este fic para entender ese. Pensé en subirlo como segundo capítulo, sin embargo opté por subirlo aparte tomando en cuenta que se entiende como one shot. Y por supuesto que va para el Kyojin-tón :3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Veinte horas después del avistamiento del titán, y de que Erwin fuera citado para dar explicaciones por lo de Annie, ellos se encontraban dentro de la carroza yendo hacia un destino incierto. Hanji intentando encontrar respuestas en donde no las había, Eren recuperándose de su última transformación y Armin sintiéndose seguro en la oscuridad de la noche que los envolvía.

Frente a Mikasa estaba el sargento, custodiando al pastor sentado junto a él, sin prestarle la debida atención pues sus ojos estaban fijos en ella.

Mikasa miró hacia un costado, incómoda por esa insistencia visual, hasta que Armin quebró el silencio, apenas interrumpido por el sonido de los cascos de los caballos al pisar el suelo pedregoso.

Nick permanecía firme a la idea de callar, Eren a la de matarlo a golpes y Levi a la de hacerle un nuevo agujero en el cuerpo si mostraba la más ligera intención de escapar.

Poco antes de llegar al distrito Hermiha, la carroza frenó. Levi les dedicó unas pocas, pero concisas palabras sobre sus tareas y responsabilidades, pero cuando la volvió a mirar a ella, los segundos que le tomó hablarle fueron muy significativos para Mikasa.

—Usa toda tu habilidad para proteger a Eren. No sé por qué estás tan ligada a él, pero recuerda controlarte y no meter la pata.

La mirada letal que le dedicó fue mejor respuesta que su "sí", pronunciado entre labios.

—Bien, tenemos menos de una hora para aprovisionarnos antes de seguir camino —vociferó Hanji saltando de la carroza para ir a la tienda.

—Media hora. —Le corrigió Levi poniéndose detrás del pastor Nick para obligarle a caminar.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos —negoció y, astuta como siempre, se había quedado con la última palabra.

—No pierdan el tiempo, los minutos son preciados. Todavía tenemos que hacer otra parada.

Sentó al pastor de mala gana en una silla y le dio agua para beber. A esas alturas del viaje Nick ya no tenía adonde ir o cómo huir de la fatalidad que le aguardaba. Levi tomó distancia de él con el fin de que su presencia y la expresión de su rostro fueran un aliciente para los soldados perezosos.

La gente trabajaba con ímpetu en los preparativos, yendo de un lado al otro, transportando cajas y haciendo guardia mientras Hanji intentaba sonsacarle más información a un hombre reacio a darla.

Eren seguía envuelto en una manta, pero Mikasa logró convencerlo para que bebiera y comiera algo antes de seguir camino. Levi no le quitó los ojos de encima. Aunque la gente pasara frente a él, interrumpiendo ese contacto, él permaneció en ese estado de quietud con la mirada fija en ella. No necesitaba reponer energías con comida o agua, solo quería partir, solo quería encontrar el momento exacto para acercarse a Mikasa y quitarse esa molesta espinilla. Un momento que Mikasa inventó o buscó adrede.

De la nada había desaparecido de su rango visual y era Armin quien estaba tratando de convencer a Eren de que descansara unas horas.

Ágil, como una asesina entrenada, apareció muy cerca de él, pero no le habló, lo miró de la misma manera intensa que lo había hecho en la carroza y caminó hacia la carreta, alejada de la luz artificial. Quizás —pretendió interpretar Levi— la muchacha le estaba dando la oportunidad de decir eso que, era evidente, pugnaba por salir.

La siguió sin miramientos y esperó a que ella hablara cuando se dio cuenta de su inexpugnable presencia.

—No se preocupe, señor, no cometeré errores.

Había cierta pizca de ironía o mal humor en su tono que hizo sonreír de manera muy interna a Levi. La vio agacharse para tomar una serie de cajas apiladas que un compañero había dejado allí y fue espontáneo de su parte el buscar hacerse cargo de la tarea pesada; pero Mikasa no necesitaba ayuda, ni tampoco necesitaba sentirse más responsable de lo que ya se sentía por la herida del sargento.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había decidido creer en ella? Bien podría haberse dejado guiar por su sentido común y volver a la formación; sin embargo no lo hizo y no saber los motivos la mellaban, por más que dichas razones fueran muy claras para Levi.

Tanto Eren como ella eran soldados muy valiosos y perderlos sería un gran golpe. Había decidido seguir a Mikasa porque cualquier luz de esperanza le servía en ese momento. Eso había sido su "sentido común"; en el fondo lo intuía.

—Las emociones nos ciegan —murmuró él desistiendo de manera inmediata en su intención de ayudarla—, sentir tanto a tu edad y en este estilo de vida es una sentencia de muerte.

—No sabe nada de mí, así que no hable como si supiera.

Levi suspiró. En parte Mikasa tenía razón, no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en la vida de un soldado, de hecho nunca antes le había importado hacerlo; pero con Mikasa era distinto… desde que ella había llegado junto a Eren todo era distinto en la Legión.

—Tuve tu edad —dijo, molestando a Mikasa en lo más profundo. Odiaba cuando los adultos hablaban desde ese lugar, con tono condescendiente, como si fueran sabios de la vida.

—Eren es mi hermano —afirmó con rabia. Con una fría y muy poco expresiva, pero furia al fin.

—Si entonces él solo es tu hermano —murmuró con solapado nerviosismo, escondido tras su rudeza— sé mi mujer y cásate conmigo.

Aquello había sonado a una orden, porque era Levi y porque nunca antes había estado en una coyuntura similar. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de apropiarse de alguien. No pretendía eso de Mikasa: poseerla como si fuera algún objeto o robarla como si se tratara del bien de algún ricachón.

Quería ser correspondido, el tema era que, pese a que le doblaba en edad, no sabía cómo debía pedirlo correctamente. Podía vivir mil años y aun así creía que jamás sería capaz de entender las intrincadas emociones humanas de ese estilo, mucho menos los formalismos.

Amar, para él, era libertad, pero lo que esperaba de Mikasa era algo muy lejos a la libertad. Porque le molestaba que ella estuviera pendiente de Eren, y se lo había dicho en otras ocasiones, después de todo Levi era letalmente honesto. Sin embargo, esa era la primera vez que soltaba con palabras tan claras un pedido formal.

Mikasa todavía era joven, así que él no tenía apuro alguno. Ese imperativo que había soltado era solo un mero deseo cuyo tiempo no tenía fecha de caducidad. Le agradaba Mikasa como mujer, como madre de sus hijos, como esposa, como compañera… era un hecho y no pretendía forzarla a cumplir ese papel si no le apetecía, por mucho que sus palabras hubieran sonado a una auténtica orden.

Por eso mismo, como Levi no esperaba una respuesta en ese preciso momento, dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Mikasa allí, en ese estado de completa turbación.

Era la primera vez que un hombre le manifestaba algo de ese estilo, creía que todavía era muy joven para oír esa clase de pretensiones. Sabía que atraía a chicos de su edad, como Jean, pero hasta entonces nadie le había hablado de matrimonio o compromisos formales. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era lógico que el sargento no buscara ser un simple compañero de aventuras, ya era un hombre, con las necesidades de uno.

De golpe, Mikasa sintió que su cara ardía de bochorno al comprender que el hombre esperaba una respuesta. No podía, aún no, primero porque Eren la necesitaba, segundo porque… mamá no estaba para aconsejarle.

Sabía que muchas muchachas a su edad ya eran madres, pero ella no era una muchacha común y corriente, era un soldado que prestaba sus servicios. Sin embargo si el sargento tenía razón y no tenía derecho a amar, ni a Eren ni a nadie, ¿por qué le ofrecía casamiento?

En ese escenario no se podía ser egoísta. No cuando la humanidad dependía en gran parte de sus habilidades.

Suspiró, entendiendo el verdadero fin de la pregunta del sargento. Era algo que habían descubierto en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose: pese a la diferencia notoria de edad se entendían, y se entendían de una manera que al principio los había perturbado, porque aunque no se conocían, no necesitaban de las palabras para saber qué sentía o pensaba el otro. Eso acojonaría a cualquiera: que un perfecto desconocido parezca leerlo a uno como a un libro abierto lo menos que transmite es inseguridad o incomodidad.

 _Levi se comporta como un crío,_ se burlaba Hanji. _Levi tiene celos de Eren_ , decía. _Levi no sabe cómo acercarse a una muchachita. Es torpe y bruto para hablar. Es increíble que a un adulto de su edad_ , ironizaba, _le cueste tanto relacionarse con una niña_. Levi sintió que era suficiente cháchara de Hanji y la mandó a callar de manera poco amable; pero en su burla encontraba mucha razón.

Bombones y flores.

Poemas y serenatas.

Levi no era de esos, y le aliviaba en su fuero más interno que Mikasa no fuera una chica común.

Podía invitarla a cazar titanes, eso sería algo más romántico.

 _Tiempo_. Fue uno de los consejos de Hanji quien, por alguna mística razón, era la persona que estaba más al tanto de ese debacle emocional. Nadie le había contado nada, sin embargo había sido la primera en darse cuenta, mucho antes que Levi incluso.

Mikasa todavía era muy jovencita para pensar en los beneficios de un matrimonio y de tener a un hombre como Levi a su lado. A esa edad recién tenía derecho a vivir su primer amor, lleno de torpezas e intensidad. No debería fijarse en los detalles, si la otra persona le convenía o, por el contrario, sería quien la llevara a la ruina y al desengaño.

Amar, desenamorarse, sufrir y descubrir que el matrimonio no es tan sencillo como en los cuentos, que no existe un príncipe azul de ojos verdes el cual, convertido en titán, aparecería para rescatarla de un peligro.

Levi dudaba mucho que Mikasa fuera esa clase de muchachita y por eso, porque Mikasa era como era, la quería a su lado. No pretendía una esposa perfecta porque, sabía, él nunca lograría ser un esposo perfecto, y nunca exigía de los demás lo que él mismo no era capaz de dar.

**(…)**

Poco tiempo después Mikasa obtuvo la respuesta en el escenario menos esperado y en el peor momento. Al final resultó ser que Eren era la princesa, secuestrada por segunda vez y a la espera de un rescate.

Reiner y Bertholdt se habían llevado a su hermano hacía cinco horas. Cinco horas podían significar más que la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Y todavía faltaba pasar los caballos hacia el otro lado del muro. _Más tiempo perdido_.

—Cuando Eren fue atacado por Annie pude perseguirla de inmediato y rescatarlo junto con el sargento, pero ahora han pasado cinco horas —se lamentó mirando la nada, consumida por ese vacío—, si tan solo él…

Silenció y se puso de pie. No tenía sentido expresarle a Armin lo muy responsable que se sentía de que Levi no estuviera en condiciones de luchar.

"Si tan solo él no hubiera recibido esa herida por protegerme…"

"Si tan solo él… estuviera aquí, conmigo."

Entre los dos podrían recuperar a Eren, entre los dos podrían formar un equipo más apto que todos esos soldados moribundos. Entre los dos podrían llegar lejos, muy lejos, tras esa muralla y del miedo que gobernaba a los humanos.

A fin de cuentas los soldados eran eso. La policía militar estaba horrorizada ante el panorama de salir al exterior. Si Levi estuviera allí no solo les infundiría coraje, él no tendría miedo y ella se sentiría más segura para rescatar a Eren.

Fue ahí que lo entendió. Nunca había creído en príncipes ni tampoco buscaba revelaciones sobre lo que era el amor; pero esa necesidad de él, era muy diferente a la necesidad que sentía por tener a Eren de nuevo a su lado.

Al final el príncipe perfecto de su imperfecto cuento de hadas tenía muchos más defectos que virtudes; pero el sargento no estaba allí y ella se sentía devastada.

**(…)**

Hanji había dicho que solo estarían refugiados por un tiempo y que, mientras tanto, podrían comprobar los límites de Eren como titán. A Levi no le hacía gracia estar en un estado tan calmo después de tanta adrenalina. Lo ponía de mal humor el pensar que tarde o temprano podrían descubrir la madriguera y ser asesinados en mitad de la noche; pero tampoco tenían muchas opciones.

Así que a Mikasa no le sorprendió que se ensañara con ella, no después de haber desobedecido su orden clara y directa de no entrometerse en el camino de Hanji mientras experimentaba con Eren.

No solo estaba de un pésimo humor por el encierro y la incertidumbre, también estaba molesto porque creía que Mikasa seguía siendo la misma niña inmadura que él conoció poco después del juicio a Eren.

Lo cierto es que Levi no fue testigo de las introspecciones de Mikasa, del cambio paulatino que se dio dentro de ella en tan corto tiempo, forzada por las circunstancias, que no le daban clemencia ni respiro y que la obligaban a madurar.

Y aunque podía leerla como a un libro abierto la mayoría del tiempo, su cambio fue tan interno que hasta pasó desapercibido para ella misma. Al menos hasta ese momento, al verlo perdiendo la serenidad para reclamarme con cierto grado de ira su intromisión en el entrenamiento.

—Porque además no solo interrumpe el puto trabajo y nos expone a un peligro mayor, usted misma compromete su vida. Pese al tiempo que ha pasado siendo un soldado, es claro que no entiende una mierda sus responsabilidades, porque…

—Sí, acepto.

Levi calló de golpe y guardó el dedo que tenía levantado a modo de reproche para intentar abrir la boca y cuestionar sin ningún tipo de tacto y con alguna palabrota, a qué demonios se refería con eso. No pudo y en cambio tomó aire y se serenó por completo para volver a adoptar la actitud de siempre, esa neutra y parca que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Pero no ahora —continuó Mikasa, cortando con el contacto visual porque no podía ser tan sincera si miraba esos ojos apáticos— cuando Eren no me necesite más yo… yo estaré lista.

Levi asintió murmurando un "bien" que a ella, por algún motivo, le molestó. En el fondo esperaba un poco de insistencia o de impaciencia por parte del hombre. Sin embargo él no podía reclamarle nada ni mucho menos apurarla, a fin de cuentas había obtenido la respuesta que por tantos años esperó.

Sí, _años_ , porque aunque a Mikasa la hubiera conocido hacía apenas un par de meses, llevaba años ansiando encontrar al menos una respuesta de las miles de cuestiones que a diario se hacía.

Se preguntaba si el amor era algo que podía obtenerse siendo un rufián, o siquiera si era un sentimiento que a él se le tenía permitido sentir o si, pese a ser quien era, podía alcanzarlo.

Ella le había dado la respuesta más importante, y como Mikasa no era una muchacha común y corriente, no pensó en meros formalismos: dio el paso al frente y le dejó un precipitado beso en los labios, demostrándole que pese a los litros de sangre derramada y al horror padecido, seguía guardando algo de esa delicada ternura infantil que Levi esperaba que no perdiera nunca, porque impulsaba la poca humanidad que aún quedaba dentro de él.

Mikasa se fue con prisa a seguir talando árboles y cargando cajas que superaban su propio tamaño, mientras, Levi se quedó haciendo la limpieza, satisfecho con la respuesta, aun si no vivía lo suficiente para verla hecha realidad.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
